


Vriska and Vrissy Take a 8reak

by WorstGirlEva



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Both Vriska and Vrissy are trans, F/F, Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon, The Homestuck Epilogues, The Homestuck Epilogues: Candy, Trans Female Character, Vriska misses Terezi, and they talk about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorstGirlEva/pseuds/WorstGirlEva
Summary: After getting rid of Gamzee's corpse Vriska visits Vrissy's room and they talk about gender, Terezi and live in growing up in their planets.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket, Vriska Serket/Vrissy Maryam Lalonde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Vriska and Vrissy Take a 8reak

Vrissy's room was nothing like yours.

There were no decorative cobwebs and it was much more organized with no broken 8 balls on the ground or scattered dice around.

Wait she had dice right? You couldn't accept a clone of you not being a role-playing master and an instant destroyer of all noo8s in the story of this pathetic planet.

Her room looked like… A regular room of a teenage girl.

Her wallpaper was dark and the illumination came from fairy lights all around the walls and ceiling. She had posters of bands and movies you never heard about. Is that an anime? Fuck this is terrible, this girl has no style.

Her desk is full of pictures made to replicate old school photos. Vrissy with her friends, her mothers, her extended family that was one day had your age and was your close friends.

Seeing all those pictures of Kanaya is even more weird. She used to your age, she used to… Have a crush on you. But now she moved on, she is taller than you, older and wiser and…

Happier.

Vrissy interrupts your internal monologue before you can say anything.

VRISSY: I see you liked my Room!  
VRISSY: I'm actually Excited to hear a8out you.  
VRISSY: A8out Alternia and Lord English and that Girl you told me a8out.  
VRISSY: Terezi Right?

You flinch.

VRISKA: Ugh, hm, yeah.  
VRISKA: Your room is cool.  
VRISKA: Mine was 8etter of course!  
VRISKA: And yeah I can tell you a8out that stuff.  
VRISKA: .........  
VRISKA: Like-  
VRISSY: You should take a 8ath first.  
VRISSY: I can see how stressed and tired you are.  
VRISSY: When was the Last Time you even took One?  
VRISKA: Physically it feels like it was only a few days ago.  
VRISKA: 8ut narratively it feels like it's 8een ages since the last time I got to catch a 8r8k.  
VRISSY: I'm not sure what That means.  
VRISSY: 8ut I'm sure we have all that you need in there.  
VRISSY: Your clothes look terrible too, you can get some 8orrowed from me.

She’s right, ever since you actually got a break from your shenanigans with Gamzee’s corpse you only had time to crash in her house.

Vrissy opens her closet and starts looking for and outfit for you.

None of them look like the stuff you used to wear. Too many skirts, everything looks too tight, none of them looked like your comfortable, useful and warm boy clothes.

VRISSY: Hm, it's Funny.  
VRISSY: You're slightly Taller than Me.

You noticed that before.

You noticed a lot of things.

Like how her shoulders aren't as broad, how narrow your hips look compared to hers and how much softer her face is than yours.

VRISKA: Yeah.........  
VRISKA: Weren't we supposed to 8e perfect clones?  
VRISKA: What's the deal with that.

She avoids eye contact and fidgets with her skirt. 

VRISSY: .........   
VRISSY: I had my Suspicious.   
VRISSY: I never had the Time to properly look at You 8efore, 8ut…   
VRISSY: When Did You Started HRT?

You flinch again.

VRISKA: I-  
VRISKA: You-  
VRISKA: I n-  
VRISKA: *Sigh*  
VRISKA: I never did.

Vrissy sits down on her bed, holding her arms.

VRISSY: Mom Kanaya told Me how harsh things were 8ack On Alternia.  
VRISSY: I always imagine how hard they Would Had 8een For You.  
VRISSY: She told Me a8out Your Mother too.  
VRISSY: I'm sorry You had to go through That.

You sit on the ground, as far from Vrissy as you can in a position that does not invite guests by your side.

VRISKA: It wasn't proper pu8lic knowledge that hrt was a thing that existed 8ack there.  
VRISKA: I almost got caught a few times looking up this stuff on the internet.  
VRISKA: I tried to replic8t it in the meteor with varying levels of success.  
VRISKA: It was frustrating.  
VRISKA: Frustrating like hell.  
VRISKA: I was trapped in all senses of the word.  
VRISKA: Three years stuck with no way of doing it.  
VRISKA: After that it was Lord English and after that.  
VRISKA: This.  
VRISKA: I never had the chance to start it.

You curl up your legs and try to make yourself the most small you. You try to disappear despite your long bony legs and broad shoulders.

VRISKA: When did-  
VRISKA: *Sigh*  
VRISKA: When did you started it?

Vrissy exhales.

VRISSY: I don't think I was Ever Not on it?  
VRISSY: Moms always expected me to 8e a Girl and gave my pu8erty 8lockers when the Age Came.  
VRISSY: Well I wouldn't call myself a Girl.  
VRISSY: I'd say I'm outside of the 8inary.  
VRISSY: 8ut She Her is still fine, don't worry.  
VRISKA: .........  
VRISSY: *sigh*

Vrissy stands up and move towards you, despite your stance inviting no opening for comfort she finds a way towards your side.

VRISSY: It's ok.  
VRISSY: I Know how that Feels.  
VRISSY: It sounds like 8ullshit, 8ut I-  
VRISKA: Ugh stop trying to shoosh pap me!  
VRISKA: I'm not gonna 8e my own moirail, how pathetic that sounds!!  
VRISKA: I'm fine. I don't care a8out this!!!  
VRISKA: Dum8 estrogen would only make me weaker!!!!  
VRISKA: I'm a fighter I don't need to 8e soft or have stupid 8reasts!!!!!  
VRISKA: I don't need ridiculous skirts or cute e-girl clothes!!!!!!  
VRISKA: I need to get 8ack to Terezi and fix out of this ridiculous stupid planet!!!!!!!  
VRISSY: Vriska!!!!!!!!

You didn't expected for her to speak do loud. Her voice is so high pitched it hurts a little, so much unlike your deep voice.

VRISSY: Stop Pretending You're Ok!  
VRISSY: Stop Dismissing Me and Stop Acting like you're so Much A8ove Others 8ecause you Don't Care!!  
VRISSY: I Know a Facade when I see One.  
VRISSY: And Vriska…  
VRISSY: I'm Sorry for all that you Lived Up Until Now that made you Need to Wear this Facade.  
VRISSY: 8ut.  
VRISSY: You Don't have to Keep it here.  
VRISSY: Most people Don't Know who You are.  
VRISSY: Most people only know 8y the Hero You Are actually.  
VRISSY: Most expect the 8est from You, not the worst.  
VRISKA: 8ut-  
VRISKA: What a8out my old friends?  
VRISKA: Your moms?  
VRISKA: They all remem8er who I used to 8e…  
VRISSY: Well!!!!!!!!  
VRISSY: Fuck Them!!!!  
VRISSY: They aren't Kids anymore.  
VRISSY: They’re all Dou8le your Age now.  
VRISSY: They should Know 8etter.  
VRISSY: And They Do.  
VRISSY: They Don't hate you Vriska.  
VRISSY: They Missed you actually.  
VRISSY: And everyone else is very Excited to meet You.  
VRISSY: So-  
VRISSY: I know your Facade has Defended you until now.  
VRISSY: 8ut you Don't need it anymore.

You don't say anything for a moment.

Vrissy hugs you and you want to hug her back.

You wonder if you're allowed to cry.

You know Vrissy just said all that.

You know her answer to all the questions you have.

But you don't want to make em.

Instead you just hug her back.

And take a moment to appreciate this.

…

VRISKA: I miss Terezi.  
VRISSY: She sounds really Cool.  
VRISKA: She's the 8est.

You're both sitting on Vrissy's bed.

Your wet hair from the bath would be sitting in your shoulders if Vrissy hadn't teach you how to leave it drying on a towel.

Surprisingly she knows a lot of cool tricks about a girl.

You take note to get more tips from her later.

VRISSY: That skirt looks really good on you.  
VRISKA: Thanks. ::::)  
VRISKA: It's actually funny.  
VRISKA: I never wore them IRL.  
VRISKA: 8ut my dreamself had one just like this.  
VRISKA: Long and loose.  
VRISKA: I woke up really late on Prospit.  
VRISKA: Minutes 8efore dying and ascending.  
VRISKA: I didn't even realized I was wearing one until Terezi asked me what was up with that.  
VRISKA: I meant to try one out again.  
VRISKA: 8ut I was always so 8usy.  
VRISKA: Too many irons in the fire.  
VRISKA: I'm just-  
VRISKA: *yaaaaaaaawn*  
VRISKA: I'm so tired right now.  
VRISSY: Same.  
VRISKA: ::::)  
VRISSY: ::::)  
VRISKA: You're cool Vrissy.  
VRISKA: I'm sorry I called you Cissy.  
VRISSY: Haha it's ok.  
VRISSY: You're Pretty Cool too.

You two laugh, you laugh like you haven't in what feels have been ages, like you used to laugh with Terezi. You close your eyes and hide your mouth with your hands. You missed this.

When you open your eyes Vrissy is just a little too close, looking at you just a little too deep.

VRISSY: You're Really, Really cool Vriska…

She's moving closer.

You're also flushing like you haven't in a long time.

It's weird.

She's you, but she isn't.

She is who you wish you were.

She is everything that you wanted to be.

Soft.

Accepted.

A regular girl.

Someone who never had to fight for everything.

Of everyone you ever kissed she is definitely the best.

Tavros was so shy, like he wanted you to do all the work.

Eridan kisses like it was a competition.

John was fine, but just fine.

Meenah kissed well, but in a way that made you feel like she took a piece from you after every kiss.

You never got to kiss Terezi.

But now you're missing Vrissy.

And she kisses like she knows how this works.

She knows you despite you having meet just today.

She knows you so well that-

VRISSY: Vriska-  
VRISSY: You're crying.  
VRISSY: Are you ok?

You break of the kiss clean your tears.

You never kissed Terezi.

And you might just never do it now.

VRISKA: Yeah, I-  
VRISKA: No.  
VRISKA: I don't think I'm ok.  
VRISKA: I'm-  
VRISKA: It's just so much.  
VRISKA: This was never the plan.  
VRISKA: I was meant to 8eat Lord English and come 8ack to everyone else in Earth C.  
VRISKA: This wasn't meant to happen.  
VRISKA: She should have 8een here.  
VRISKA: It wasn't supposed to pass ten sweeps or whatever while I was gone.

You realize how much you're crying and take a breath.

VRISKA: I'm sorry it's just.  
VRISKA: What do I do now?  
VRISKA: How am I supposed to find her?

Once again Vrissy is comforting you.

VRISSY: I know how Dire this looks.  
VRISSY: 8ut we will Find Her, ok Vriska?

She kisses your forehead.

VRISSY: We will find Your Terezi ok?  
VRISKA: …  
VRISKA: Ok.  
VRISSY: Let's go to sleep now.

You nod.

Vrissy leads you below the blankets and holds you as you drift asleep.

Goodnight Vriska.


End file.
